


Always and Again

by daisygal18



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygal18/pseuds/daisygal18
Summary: "I feel as if I have known you forever." He chuckled as he looked at me, "But that's insane, we've only just met." His eyes searched mine and I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him that he has known me forever, since 803 A.D to be exact. He would surely want to have me committed though so I only smiled and took a drink of my coffee. "I suppose I have one of those faces."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! After YEARS of reading Twilight FanFiction I thought I would have a go at it. This story is completely from my own mind, it is inspired by the idea of reincarnation. If you have seen Cloud Atlas you'll enjoy this. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I am only having a bit of fun with them. 
> 
> Also, my Bella has blue eyes instead of brown, I like it better that way.

Dear reader,

The following tales are all true. I know this, because I lived them. When is your birthday? A date just popped into your head, perhaps you were born on a rainy day in April, or did you come screaming into the world on a snowy December night? Birthdays, we all have one, what if I told you we have many? Our souls have traveled through time and returned again and again, some have lived more than others. Each life, all the decisions that we make, they follow us to our next and they echo throughout them. 

I am writing this so that maybe next time things won't be so hard, maybe I can help him; before it's too late. I am Asta Bager, I am Sophie Edmondson, I am Francis Williams, I am Bella Swan. This is our story. My story.


End file.
